La Isla Bonita
by Barbarian Librarian
Summary: Post-Padgett, Scully wins a vacation to Hawaii... and takes Mulder with her.  Reposted after editing formatting issues that were annoying me from Gossamer .
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: this was something I'd published on Gossamer back in 2007... I'd forgotten about it then came across it and re-read it and LOLed... I was in dire need of a beta back then haha. Anyway, a fluffy story I wrote. I apologize for formatting weirdness... future stories will not follow suit, this one I took from Gossamer. Carry on.**

"La Isla Bonita"

Category: MSR/angst lite

Rating: NC-17 for the good stuff (extreme sexual content and adult

language).

Spoilers: Big on "Milagro", some other goodies wrapped in there a well

I want to be where she sun warms the sky

When it's time for siesta you can watch them go by

Beautiful faces, no cares in this world

Where a girl loves a boy

And a boy loves a girl

- "La Isla Bonita", Madonna

Another Saturday alone.

It was hard being alone some days for Scully, especially with the case involving Padgett. He had dug so deep into her psyche, it was frightening. He had her innermost thoughts and fears all spelled out on paper. Black and white, seemingly uncomplicated as it was laid out on paper.

He said she was in love. Was it true? She wasn't sure. Or maybe she was. It was something Scully wasn't yet willing to admit, even after 6 years. Too many what ifs, nothing was for sure.

Scully hated feeling vulnerable and Padgett's words made her vulnerable to everything, with her heart on her sleeve. She was trying to recover from it, hoping the incident would slowly seep out of Mulder's mind so they could move on with life, but Mulder never forgets anything.

So as a result, here she was, another Saturday alone. Scully had resulted to hiding out on the weekends, trying this "out of sight, out of mind" theory. It had been three weeks since the Padgett case had closed. She wondered how many more weekends she'd have to spend alone while she figured out what she needed to do.

The first weekend she was so bored she went to the mall a few blocks away from her apartment to just shop. It had occurred to her at that point that with the demands of her job that sometimes she forgot how to be a girl and just shop. So Scully decided to humor her feminine instincts. And what a guilty pleasure it was! While she was pondering at the edge of the food court which horrible restaurant to indulge herself in she spotted a giveaway booth. They were giving away a 10-day trip to Maui in Hawaii.

Not that Scully expected to win (who has good luck like that? Certainly not her). But it would be the perfect rest and relaxation opportunity to recover from the Padgett incident, from work, and for her to get her head on right. Hell, she didn't even remember the last time she even took vacation. She probably had so many days stored up that she could retire a year early with the FBI.

Regardless, some lucky couple who deserved it would win, and she would still be here. Life goes on.

At that particular moment, Scully was curled the couch with a book, when suddenly her cell phone rang.

She checked the caller ID. Mulder.

Scully contemplated letting her voicemail pick it up but who was she kidding? She couldn't hide from him forever. She missed him.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Scully, what are you doing?" Mulder asked, urgently.

"I'm heading out the door to run some errands Mulder," she lied. "What do you need?"

"Oh, I was just bored, you know. Workload's been pretty light these past few weeks" he explained. "And I was going to head over to see Frohike and the guys and wondered if you wanted to go."

"Wow Mulder, you must be bored." Scully quipped. "As much as I'd like to spend my Saturday knee-deep in government conspiracies and computer nerds, I get enough of that during the week in the office."

Mulder chuckled. "Awww c'mon Scully. You'll break Frohike's heart."

"I hate that for him but I have several things I need to take care of today that need to get done Mulder." Scully said seriously. "Maybe some other time."

"Okay Scully, be that way" he sighed jokingly. "If you change your mind, call me."

They disconnected and Scully sat the phone back on the end table.

She wasn't sure why she continually pushed him away. But it was starting to affect her. Maybe it was the fact that Padgett called her out on the fact that she was in love. But ever since she reads those words (and Mulder read those words) she hasn't been the same.

She'd been in love with Mulder for years but she'd been able to push those feelings aside until now. Now he was all she could think about and it was becoming difficult to not key into his apartment at night and crawl into his bed and snug up in his arms.

Even at the office, she felt herself stealing looks at him. He'd be at his desk, his feet propped up, thumbing through a case file and chewing on those sunflower seeds with that gorgeous mouth. It was hard not to wonder if he'd give her body the same attention with his mouth. Sometimes her mind headed south fast and she had to escape to the ladies room to regroup.

This has got to stop, she thought. This madness has got to stop.

The trilling of her cell phone interrupted her thoughts. It was probably Mulder asking her to reconsider skipping out on the visit to the Lone Gunmen. But she was in the middle of figuring out what to do about him.

She let the phone pick up to voice mail. As soon as she heard that beep indicating she had a message, Scully picked up the phone to check it.

An unfamiliar man's voice was on the voice mail.

"This message is for Dana Scully. This is Marty Narowski with Apple City vacations. This is concerning the drawing at the Cross Creek Mall. Please return my call before Monday at 555-1298. Thank you."

Scully's jaw dropped as she listened to the message. It couldn't be. There was no way she won that drawing. What about the deserving couple so in love? Why didn't they win?

Then it occurred to her. A deserving couple did win. It was clear to her now what she needed to do concerning Mulder. Hawaii was the opportunity of a lifetime for so many reasons. Neither she nor Mulder were big on beaches, but at least she could talk to him there, without him running for the hills. He'd at least be stuck there until the trip's end.

Scully picked up the cell phone and dialed Mr. Narowski's number.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey girl I wanna catch your wave

Hey girl I wanna drift away with you

Hey girl you've got an undertow

Hey girl, don't wanna let you go

-"Catch Your Wave", The Click Five

**Chapter 2**

Mulder clicked off his television and shrugged on his leather jacket. It was still wintertime in Washington and quite cold out.

He patted his pockets for his keys and came out unsuccessful. He went into the kitchen and checked the counter and table. No such luck.

Mulder walked back out to the middle of his living room and closed his eyes.

"Backtrack man, backtrack." he said aloud to himself. "Where did you last leave your keys?"

Suddenly, his cell phone rang loudly.

Where was it coming from? He couldn't find his phone either.

Mulder followed the sound of the ring until he found his phone, along with his keys, wedged in between his couch cushions.

"Damn I gotta get organized," he muttered, flicking the phone open.

"Mulder" he answered.

"What took you so long?" asked a familiar alto voice.

"My phone was stuck in between two couch cushions and I couldn't find it." he answered.

Scully chuckled softly. "Hard to believe you find anything in that apartment of yours Mulder."

"It's organized chaos Scully." Mulder said, defensively. "So you've called to reconsider your afternoon plans?"

There was silence on her end.

"No not exactly," she said finally. "I have some news."

Mulder furrowed his brow. What kind of news?

"What is it, Scully?" he said softly.

He could her take a breath. "Well, the other weekend I was at the mall and entered this drawing out of boredom. You know, like hey you never expect to win these things, but you know, whatever..." she babbled, uncomfortably.

Mulder was still perplexed by this, but relaxed a little when it didn't sound like earth-shattering news.

"So...?" he prompted.

"So I won a ten day trip to Maui, Mulder." she said finally.

Mulder smiled genuinely. Scully really needed a vacation, especially after the Padgett business. He could see that she didn't want him to be there for it, but he could see she was still screwed up about it all.

The only thing that got Mulder was that Padgett wrote that Scully was in love. Mulder wanted so badly for it to be him, but he never got that kind of luck in life. It was something he accepted six long years ago.

"Congrats, Scully," Mulder said genuinely. "You deserve a break after this last case. Don't worry, I'll hold down the fort while you're gone."

He was going to miss seeing the redhead around though. And he didn't even want to open Pandora's Box by thinking about Scully on the beach in a bikini.

"Well Mulder there's just one catch." said Scully uncomfortably.

"Oh is it one of those vacations where you have to go look at a time share before you can do anything fun?" he asked. "That's just like a mall to scam people like tha-"

"It's a trip for two Mulder." she interrupted.

His heart pounded. It all made perfect sense. Padgett said Scully was in love. She was taking another man on this trip. The guy she was in love with.

If there was someone else, Mulder didn't know about him. It's possible. She's been so secretive and distant since these past few weekends. Scully probably figured Padgett blew her cover and now she's just going to be open with this new guy.

He couldn't bear it. He felt almost sick.

"Scully, if you are taking another guy, that's not my business. You don't need my permission. Have a great trip," he said curtly.

And with that, he snapped the phone shut and dropped it on the couch as if it had burnt his hand.

He stared at the phone for what seemed like an eternity.

Then his phone beeped.

A text message.

Mulder didn't want to read it. He didn't want to deal with this.

He paced a few times and finally decided to grow a pair and read it. He was a man. He's had his heart broken. He could take whatever it was she had to say.

Mulder opened the phone to read the text message:

FROM: Scully

SUBJECT: Trip

MESSAGE: I want YOU to go with me to Hawaii.

He stared at it in disbelief, as if the text were written in Sanskrit.

She was so precious; he couldn't even deal with it.

And how was he to recover from this mini-blow up?

He had to call her back if he wanted to go to a romantic vacation with the woman he had been in love with for the past six years.

He re-dialed her number and she picked up on the first ring.

"Mulder?" she asked.

"Sorry Scully, I, uh, had another call." he lied.

"So you want to go?"

"I mean, if you want me to, of course." Mulder groveled.

"Well, you know, the trip is for two people," she said matter-of-factly. "And you deserve a vacation as much as I do, and hell it's free."

"So what are the details of the trip?" he asked. "When do we leave? What hotel?"

She cleared her throat. "Well, it's not a hotel; it's a private villa on a private beach. Apparently this corporation is trying to promote these little villas all over the island," she explained. "So they're like a chain with their own amenities, but it's also its own entity. And we leave

Wednesday."

Mulder could hardly believe this. 10 days on a secluded beach in a private villa with Scully. And Wednesday was incredibly soon.

"Sounds good Scully," he said. "I don't think I've ever taken vacation since I've been with the bureau. Skinner might have a heart attack."

"Me either." she responded. "But I need to get going; I have a few things I need to buy for the trip and I need to get started on my packing."

"Okay," he said. "I'll call you tomorrow and we'll square away the rest of the details?"

"Yes," Scully said. "Oh, and Mulder, I have one request."

God. Anything.

"What is it Scully?"

"While we're on vacation, we are on vacation." she said firmly. "This means no ghosts, no UFOs, no spooks, no conspiracies, and no work. Agreed?"

"Oh but Scully, Hawaii is known for having a history of paranormal activity in the volcanic regions. It would be great professional development to-" he started, jokingly,

"Can it, Mulder," she ordered. "And pack some sunscreen."

With that Scully hung up.

Mulder sat back down on his couch, reeling with excitement. Langly, Byers, and Frohike would have to wait. He had nothing to wear and basically nothing to bring. He wasn't even sure if he had luggage. He only had a few days to pack for a trip that could possibly make or break a personal relationship with Scully. He wanted everything to be perfect.


	3. Chapter 3

But there's this one particular harbor

So far and yet so near

Where I see the days as they fade away

And finally disappear

-"One Particular Harbor", Jimmy Buffett

Chapter 3

Scully's heart was pounding. It was Tuesday night. In a few short hours, she and Mulder would be on a plane to Hawaii. Soon the ball would be in her court. She was finally going to tell him she loved him. For the first time in her life, she had no plan, no method, no nothing. She was just going to go with her gut on this one and wait for the right moment and go with it, and hope that everything sorted itself out in the end.

It was a complete leap of faith that amazingly enough, she was okay with. She couldn't explain it but just decided that some things you couldn't explain.

Whenever she got cold feet about the whole thing, or her rational mind started to step in, she thought about her attractive partner without a shirt, in swim trunks, with that muscular back and those arms... And let's not even get started on the front.

Scully shook her head and checked out her suitcase to double check everything she was bringing. It was going to all be under scrutiny so she had to make sure she was on her game.

She had bought a brand-new bathing suit for the occasion. It was a simple black two-piece, with a halter-style top, and silver rings on the front and on either hip. Scully had packed her most attractive underwear and bras she had. She felt silly for this but hey, you never know. She had sundresses and tank tops and shorts, and a nice sarong to go with her bathing suit.

A friend of hers told her to bring a sarong and flip flops; those are all she wore when she and her husband went to Hawaii.

So Scully took her friend's advice and packed both a sarong and flip- flops. It was a big change from the suit-clad professional Dana Scully.

She hoped Mulder liked the other Dana Scully, who she thought was insane for doing this, but whom she would thank later for.

Scully glanced at her alarm clock. 9:56pm. She should probably get some sleep. Their flight was to take of promptly at 9:05am and Mulder was picking her up at 6:30am to beat the traffic to get to the airport on time. These days you had to be so early for your flight.

She changed into pajamas and crawled into bed but could not sleep immediately. Her mind was plagued with several different scenarios about tomorrow's trip. Her mind wandered to them kissing in the pool to them making love on their private beach. Eventually she drifted off into sleep.

The alarm blared at 5:15. This was earlier than Scully normally woke up on normal workdays. She was tired and could see that she was going to sleep on the plane.

She showered and got ready, doing some last minute things she'd forgotten the night before.

At 6:15 she heard a knock at her door. She smiled. It has begun.

She answered the door to find a very awake Mulder holding a bag in one hand and a drink carrier with two coffees in it in the other.

"Thought you might like breakfast," he said, his voice sounding scratchy and sleepy, betraying his wide-awake persona.

Scully smiled and motioned him in, closing the door behind them. Thanks Mulder."

He seated himself on her sofa while she busied herself with finishing up her last-minute preparations; turning off her computer, unplugging a few key appliances, et cetera.

She caught Mulder staring at her and she smiled on the inside. Maybe this might just work out in my favor, she thought to herself. Maybe I might be lucky.

Mulder shifted impatiently on Scully's sofa. He wanted to get to Hawaii already. He hoped Scully had some good sleeping pills for the plane.

"Hey Scully?" Mulder asked. "Do you have anything to take to help me sleep on the plane? I'm gonna need something."

She paused for a moment then said, "I have some Ambien. It's a prescription but if you take it as soon as we get on the plane, you'll be asleep by takeoff."

"Perfect," he said. "Hey are you about ready? Traffic is going to be getting heavy on the beltway and I'd like to avoid the mess as much as possible."

"Yep, let's get going." Scully said.

Mulder grabbed her suitcase and she took her carry-on and purse and they made their way to his car.

Washington-Dulles International Airport was slightly busy when Mulder and Scully arrived but it was to be expected. Business flights were usually around this time on weekdays.

By the time they waited in the long line at the check-in counter with

their airline and waited through security it was almost time to start

boarding their flight.

They made it to their gate and checked their tickets to see where they were seated on the plane. As luck would have it, first-class seats, right next to each other.

"Geez Scully, first class?" Mulder joked. "You didn't have to go all out!"

They boarded the plane when the airline employee called for first class. Scully surveyed the crowd. Looked like it was going to be a full flight.

Once seated, she rummaged through her purse in search of the Ambien. When she finally found it, she popped off the cap of the bottle and handed Mulder one and kept one out for herself.

"Mulder this is a miracle drug," she said. "You'll be out like a light in fifteen minutes."

"That's what I'm talking about Scully," Mulder said. He could hardly think anything short of a tranquilizer would make him fall asleep now with all these nerves. He wanted this trip to be perfect. Lord knows she deserved it. And he also had his own agenda for the trip. He was going to come clean about his feelings for her.

Scully popped her sleeping pill and turned to him and said, "See you in Maui, Mulder." She closed her eyes.

Mulder awoke with a jolt. The plane was landing, but he didn't feel like he'd been asleep for very long. He felt very groggy and wondered what the hell it was Scully had given him.

He glanced over at her and saw she was still asleep. In her sleep, she'd attempted to curl up in the fetal position. Her whole body was turned towards him, her head on her clasped hands on the seat.

She had the face of an angel when she was sleeping. She was a different person entirely than when she was awake. Sleeping Scully didn't have worries. Her defenses were completely down and she looked relaxed and at peace with the world. Mulder smiled.

Then the captain came on the loud speaker and said "Welcome to Los Angeles International Airport. The final destination of this flight is the island of Maui, Hawaii. If your final destination is Maui, please stay on the plane while we refuel. If your final destination is LAX or another connecting flight, please exit the plane when we reach the gate. Thank you for flying American Airlines."

Realizing he had a while longer before they reached Hawaii, he closed his eyes and drifted off into a blissful Scully-filled dreamland.

A few hours later, it was Scully who awoke this time, feeling only slightly groggy. She stretched in her seat and leaned over a sleeping Mulder who had insisted on the window seat. She saw beautiful blue water out the window and an approaching island.

The captain came on the intercom later, announcing their final descent into Maui.

Scully decided to wake Mulder so he would have fifteen or so minutes to wake up completely.

She looked at her sleeping partner. His body was contorted into some uncomfortable looking position that made Scully wonder how he'd ever fallen asleep in the first place.

She touched his shoulder. "Mulder," she said quietly, shaking his shoulder.

His eyes fluttered open and he looked at her. "Scully I don't appreciate the fact that you drugged me," he quipped. "For all I know I would have woken up in a bathtub full of ice, with my kidney missing."

"I told you Ambien was a wonder drug Mulder." she said matter-of-factly. "We're going to be landing soon."

Mulder looked at her gleefully. "Are there going to be beautiful Hawaiian women waiting for us when we get off the plane, like in the movies?"

Scully looked at him, amused. "I don't know Mulder. Guess we'll find out."

"Oh Scully, we're going to get lei'd!" Mulder said gleefully, amused at his own joke.

Scully rolled her eyes and began to think of how she was going to pull this whole thing off perfectly.

She brought him all the way out here; there was no turning back now. Even if she didn't have plans for them romantically, the issue would be pressed. They're spending ten days in Maui, in a secluded, romantic little villa. Things would eventually heat up. They always did. And now it was time to finally do something about it.


	4. Chapter 4

Oh you're in my blood like holy wine

Taste so bitter and so sweet

Oh I could drink a case of you

And I would still be on my feet

- "Case of You", Joni Mitchell

**Chapter 4**

Mulder was right on point. There were beautiful Hawaiian women waiting for them, with leis to put around their necks.

This made Mulder's day. She looked at him out of the corner of his eye as the local was putting the lei around him and she couldn't help but laugh.

If they ended up together, she would see to it that he got out more.

At the baggage claim, they waited around for their bags, taking in the sights, sounds, and feelings of Hawaii. Out of the corner of her eye, Scully spied a man in khaki shorts and a bold print Hawaiian top with flip-flops holding a sign that said "Mulder, party of 2" .

She felt warmth in her heart at that moment. Mulder, party of two. She liked the way that sounded in her head.

Scully nudged Mulder and said, "what's that?"

Mulder smiled and said, "Oh just a little something I had to contribute to the trip so I didn't look like a complete mooch. So I had this guy pick us up in a Jeep Wrangler. They say it's the best way to see the parts of the island away from the highway. The Jeep will be ours for the whole trip."

Scully smiled back at him and said, "You didn't have to do that Mulder. Thank you."

The man in the hula shirt, whose name was Mino, loaded their bags into the Jeep. Mulder and Scully took the back and Mino hopped in the driver's seat and took off.

"Are you two here for your anniversary or a just special occasion?" asked Mino.

Scully blushed and looked down, but Mulder said, "Not an anniversary, but we are here on a special occasion."

Scully glanced at him with a quizzical look. He did not return her look. His eyes remained forward, with a faint grin on his face.

Suddenly, Scully realized that maybe she wasn't the only one with anagenda. It frightened her and excited her all at the same time.

The drive to the villa was about 30 minutes. The view of the island was breathtaking and no one said much. It was mostly, "Oh wow!" or "Look at that!"

But when Mino pulled up to the villa, both Mulder and Scully gave a "Holy shit!"

The place was immaculate on the outside. The villa was a two-story stricture. The wood was dark and rich; it was tucked away in the beautiful foliage, several yards away from the beach. The villa had huge picture windows and a back deck that went on forever.

Mulder and Scully's attention went to the driveway where a second Jeep pulled in behind them.

"My ride's here," Mino said. "The Jeep is yours for ten days. If you follow this road to the highway and make a right and go about ten minutes you will reach a small town that will have a grocery store and other things you may need."

"Thank you so much!" Scully said.

"Enjoy your vacation, mister and misses Mulder." Mino smiled and hopped into the Jeep and they drove away.

"Would you look at this place Scully?" Mulder breathed. "Imagine if we were paying for this, it would cost an arm and a leg."

"Yeah I know," she breathed. "Let's see what it looks like inside."

Inside was just as amazing as the outside. The kitchen was huge, with big marble counters and lots of space. There was a bathroom and a foyer. The living room was open and airy, with a big cathedral ceiling and gigantic windows that looked out onto the deck. It had a big television and a large, overstuffed cream-colored sofa with a matching love seat. The whole house was carpeted with a soft plush carpet/

They stepped out onto the deck and saw the back yard. There was a pool and a hot tub and a nice grill area. There was even a wet bar. The back yard looked like something out of some tropical paradise movie.

"I know where I'm retiring," mused Mulder.

Upstairs was a loft that looked over the living room. There were two guest rooms and a master bedroom with a bathroom attached to it.

The master bedroom had a king sized bed that Scully fell right into. "Oh my God," she sighed. "This bed is perfect."

Mulder and Scully explored the house a little more and unpacked their bags. The living arrangement was not discussed; they just both naturally assumed they were both staying in the master bedroom. There were no objections when they started unpacking their things.

Scully was glad for this. She'd been wondering how he could stay in the same room as her without her having to open the can of worms just yet. Timing was everything.

A wave of exhaustion ran over her.

"Mulder I think I am going to take an afternoon nap. I might be a bit jet-lagged."

"I'm pretty rested after those horse tranquilizers you gave me, so I'm going to head into town and pick up some things," he said, grateful for the time alone so he could cope with the "what next?" feeling he had.

Scully fell asleep almost as soon as her head hit the pillow, while Mulder hopped into the Jeep and hit up the grocery store.

As he cruised down the highway, he looked out to his right and saw the water meet the sky and it was absolutely breathtaking. He hoped that this trip with them would lead up to something evolving between them. He wasn't sure what to think. Some moments he felt that she returned his feelings, other moments it seemed like she was a million miles away somewhere else, his love unrequited.

The town and the lone grocery store were relatively easy to find.

Mulder picked up some fresh seafood and steaks for the grill, some fresh vegetables, a bottle of white wine, and just some little things to snack on for breakfast and lunch. He picked up some candles and matches for the dining room table, and on the way to the checkout lane, he spotted a case of Miller Lite and suddenly beer sounded really good. He wasn't a big drinker, but there was something about warm weather and a grill that made beer very appealing.

By the time he got back to the villa, it was about 6pm and dark. He headed up the stairs to check on Scully. She was still sleeping peacefully. He hated to wake her, but couldn't ignore the rumbling in his stomach. He hadn't eaten since the morning and knew Scully hadn't either.

He kneeled down so he was at her eye level and gently touched her arm. Her blue eyes opened slightly and she smiled.

"Hi," she said sleepily.

At that very moment Mulder's heart melted. He wasn't sure how much longer he could wait.

"I'm going to make dinner. Do you want steak or salmon?"

She pondered the question for a moment and then chose salmon.

"I'm going to get started on dinner, come down whenever," he said, and then disappeared down the stairs.

Scully lay in bed and thought about Mulder for a moment. While she was sleeping he went out and got groceries and now he was making her dinner. She sure could get used to this. She had forgotten how nice it was to have someone in her life like this. Although Mulder wasn't really in her life like that (though she hoped he would be) the feeling still felt the same.

She got out of bed, freshened up her hair and changed into a sleeveless, casual sundress. She headed downstairs to see what Mulder was up to. Passing through the living room Scully went into the kitchen and saw it was empty.

Confused, she turned around and saw the deck was all lit up. She smiled as she saw Mulder out there with the grill, cooking their dinner and drinking a beer. He had their table outside set already, complete with candles and everything.

She went back into the kitchen and grabbed a beer for herself and another for Mulder. This whole thing seemed so natural. It made everything so much easier. It just seemed like the next natural step in their relationship was to become romantically involved. Everything else seemed to fit. It was weird that it wasn't weird.

Mulder saw Scully open the sliding glass door and step out onto the deck. She looked beautiful in her sundress. It was sleeveless and he could see her arms and neck perfectly. He saw the curve of her neck meeting her collarbone and wanted to devour it. He wanted to devour her, and taste every part of her.

"I didn't know if you were out yet, but I grabbed another for you," Scully said shyly, handing him a beer.

"And I didn't even have to put out," deadpanned Mulder. "Thank you."

Scully sat down at the table and opened her beer, taking a large swig and sighing with satisfaction.

Surprised, Mulder laughed. "Scully I never knew you were a beer drinker."

She smiled shyly and said, "I like a cold one from time to time."

Take another swig, she added, "There's a lot you don't know about me."

Scully wasn't sure if it was because she had some liquid courage or that at that point she just didn't give a shit anymore. Loneliness was a bitch and made you say and do desperate things.

Mulder looked at her wryly. "Oh really."

Scully regained some of her composure and dignity and decided not to travel down that increasingly slippery slope just yet.

Timing was everything.

Dinner was finally ready and Mulder and Scully sat outside, under the stars, eating dinner, drinking beer, and enjoying each other's company for hours.

Finally, as conversation began winding down, Scully stretched and checked the time on her cell phone.

"Jesus Mulder," she said. "It's after eleven!"

"Time sure flies in paradise," he returned, stretching in his chair as well. His back and shoulders screamed from that plane ride. He winced slightly, rubbing his shoulder.

"I'm getting up early and checking out this pool out back," Scully said, yawning. "But for now I'm heading to bed."

She got up and grabbed her plate and Mulder's, heading inside to the kitchen.

Mulder was left alone outside to think about their first evening.

It was truly a miracle how things were going. It was like everything was evolving on its own. Things were so comfortable. It seemed so natural to be with Scully on a personal level. He wanted more. Mulder wondered how much longer he was going to keep his feelings to himself.

Interrupting his thoughts, Scully poked her head out the sliding glass door.

"Mulder I'm going up to bed," she said, her voice giving away her sleepiness. "Are you coming up soon?"

"I'll be up there in a few minutes," said Mulder, getting up. "I'm going to finish cleaning up the grill and then I'll be up."

Scully closed the sliding glass door, padding up the stairs.

First stop was the bathroom. She washed her face, brushed her teeth, and did all the other nightly duties that made Dana Scully, Dana Scully.

She then headed into the bedroom, over to her suitcase, searching for pajamas. She then realized that she had forgotten to bring pants or shorts to sleep in, all she had was her tank top she slept in.

Oh this ought to be good, she thought to herself, as she was changing. Mulder is going to get in bed and I'm going to be in my underwear.

Much to Scully's dismay, she heard Mulder's heavy footsteps on the stairs and she became very timid, standing there in her panties and tank top.

Just as Mulder opened the door, she hopped in bed, quickly getting under the covers.

She pretended to be sleeping, hiding her head under the covers but keeping a space clear so she could see what was going on.

Mulder walked over to his suitcase, pulling off his t-shirt and taking off his jeans, leaving him clad only in a grey set of boxer briefs which made Scully's heart begin pounding and lower half begin tingling with excitement.

She watched him as he fold up his clothes and straightened his things up. Her focus lay specifically on his large hands. As he used them she wondered what it would be like for those hands to touch her. To feel those masculine hands run over her bare stomach and go lower and lower...

Mulder closed his suitcase and looked back at the bed. He could have sworn he heard Scully make a noise similar to a moan.

He paused for a moment, pondering this notion. Mulder dismissed this as just wishful thinking from a perverted mind, and climbed into bed with her, wanting so badly to grab her waist and pull her close.

He refrained, of course, and he and Scully both drifted off into a peaceful sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Love doesn't ask why

Speaks from the heart

And never explains

Don't ya know that love doesn't think twice?

It can come all at once

Or whisper from a distance

"Love Doesn't Ask Why", Celine Dion

**Chapter 5**

Scully awoke with a fright. Her heart was pounding, she was sweating profusely, and she was breathing rapidly and shaking like a leaf.

It was a dream. A terrible dream. Padgett. He shot Mulder at a close range with Scully's gun while she was lying there, covered in her own blood and helpless. Mulder tried to save her and Padgett killed him.

She sat up quickly, trying to recover as quietly as possible. The clock read 3:11am. It was still dark out and she was wide awake. Scully wanted to go downstairs and get a glass of water but the whole house was dark and silent and unfamiliar, tucked away in a jungle it seemed. Figures that it was now of all times she'd be scared of the dark.

There was no way in hell she was going downstairs now.

Suddenly, Mulder stirred on his side, rolled over, and opened his eyes.

"Scully?" he whispered huskily. "What's wrong?"

Some days it almost seemed like they shared a brain. It was like when she needed something; he was there to her rescue. It was this silent agreement that they had with each other.

Scully tried to keep her cool persona intact but it was becoming increasingly difficult. The Padgett case was still fresh.

She spoke, her voice cracking slightly with emotion. "Nothing Mulder, I'm fine."

Mulder sat up next to her, touching her shoulder, noting his partner's quivering chin. "Padgett?" he offered quietly.

She wasn't sure if it was his touch that pushed her over the edge or if it was his constant understanding of her, or maybe a combination of both, but the tears began to fall, one right after the other, until it was impossible to stop.

Mulder wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close to him.

"Shhhhhh," he said. "It's okay Scully, it's over."

What started as a silent weep turned into a full-blown uncontrollable sob. She needed this. Scully had been running from this situation ever since it'd happened. She'd been walking on eggshells for three weeks, wishing it'd go away. It figured that it waited until just now to rear itsugly head.

"He got to you, he killed you," she stammered, trying to control the wave of emotion coming over her. "I was frozen; I couldn't do anything about it."

"It was a dream Scully, it was only a dream." Mulder said, his voice soothing and uncomplicated, melting Scully's heart instantly.

She leaned into his embrace, resting her head in the crook of his neck, inhaling his deep, masculine smell.

Her tears quelled and her breathing became more controlled.

"I'm sorry," she whispered into his neck. "I thought I could do this on my own."

"Don't apologize Dana," he said, her first name rolling off his tongue like a sweet song. "He dug pretty deep."

"You have no idea," Scully said. "He knew me better than I knew me. No one has ever been that close and broken all the boundaries like that."

"I know," Mulder said, his fingers running through her hair. "But it's over now, it's all over."

Feeling like she could control her emotions at this point, she pulled away from him, yet only inches from him still. She felt the tickle of Mulder's breath on her skin. Which was funny, because she couldn't breathe at all.

She accepted that it was time to own up to it all. At 3:30 in the morning, the timing was unfortunately right.

"Mulder, there's something I haven't been honest about for some time now," Scully began slowly. "And it's been eating away at me where I can't go on without telling you, regardless of what happens afterwards."

Mulder suddenly realized that he'd been right all along. She was going to tell him she loved someone else. She was going to break his heart right there, and there wasn't a damn thing he could do about it.

He closed his eyes, bracing himself for the worst. "What is it, Scully?"

"I realize by telling you this, I am risking everything we've shared the past six years," she started. "But I can't work around it anymore, and I'm taking this leap of faith in hopes this works out in my favor."

Mulder opened his eyes, looking her sadly. "You know you can tell me anything Scully, and it won't matter. I only want what's best for you."

Mulder realized that he meant that. It was like the saying that went something like 'if you love someone then let them go, if they come back they were yours all along and if they don't they were never yours in the first place.'

He wanted her happiness ultimately, so if he had to let her go to someone else for that, so be it. It would kill him, but he would wait for her to return to him. He knew in his heart that it was supposed to Mulder and Scully, Fox and Dana, Mr. and Mrs. Spooky. It was the only thing to ever make sense in his whole life.

Scully paused, choosing her words carefully. "The thing that got me the most about Padgett was that without ever speaking to me, he knew my innermost thoughts. He knew my big secret."

Mulder nodded slowly, thinking, now or never Fox, now or never.

"Scully I love you," he blurted out. "I know Padgett said you're in love, and I know it's with someone else, but I can't *not* tell you."

Scully gasped, wide-eyed.

"I know it's selfish of me, but I can't help it Scully," he said finally. "I'm sorry, but I've hid this for years now, and I know this is incredibly inopportune of me. I just... love you Scully."

Her eyes filled with tears as she realized that all along he thought she loved someone else and all along it was him.

She smiled and put her hand on his cheek.

Mulder inhaled sharply at her touch, wondering if this would be the last touch from her he'd ever enjoy.

"You have it wrong, Mulder." Scully said. "I don't love someone else. There could never be anyone else."

Mulder looked confused. "But I thought Padgett was right when he said you're in love."

Scully pulled his face to hers, her lips mere millimeters from his.

"I am in love, Mulder," she whispered. "I'm in love with you."

Mulder gasped, his eyes welling with tears. He let her go and she came back to him in the matter of minutes. Guess the old saying was true after all.

He kissed her, softly at first, but deepening the passion as he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her on top of him. Their kiss was perfect and he wished it could have lasted forever but air was a necessity before love was in life unfortunately.

Scully broke the kiss and curled up next to him. She silently thanked her rational mind for not stepping in this time. She needed this, she needed him. She put her head in the crook of his neck and kissed him there.

"Thank you," he said, after a moment.

"What for?" Scully asked him quizzically.

"For loving me, and not someone else," he answered. "I don't know what I would have done if you would have said you loved someone else."

She kissed his neck in reassurance. "There could never be anyone else, Mulder."

It felt so good just being like that, with him. They lay in each other's warm embrace for a while, until Scully yawned, her body needing sleep.

"I gotta sleep now Mulder," she said sleepily. "We'll talk more about this in the morning."

Mulder ran his hands softly over her torso, kissing her neck. "Okay," he murmured into her neck.

"I love you, Fox," Scully said shyly.

He smiled and thought to himself, if this is a dream, I don't want to wake up.

"I love you too Dana," he returned.

Scully closed her eyes and began her descent back into sleep when his voice brought her out of her reverie.

"Scully, you're not wearing pants!" he exclaimed.

She chuckled and sighed, "Go to sleep Mulder."


	6. Chapter 6

Do you always trust your first initial feeling?

Special knowledge holds true

There's believing

I turned around

And the water was closing all around

Like a glove

Like the love

That had finally, finally found me

And I knew

In the crystal and knowledge of you

Drove me through the mountains

Through the crystal like a clear water fountain

Drove me like a magnet

To the sea

"Crystal", Stevie Nicks

**Chapter 6**

It was Scully who awoke first, squinting at the morning light pouring relentlessly into the bedroom. She stretched slowly, feeling more rested than she'd been in years. She looked over at her partner, still sleeping soundly. She touched her hand to his face lovingly. Mulder sighed in his sleep, as if he sensed her touch.

She decided she didn't want to wake him just yet, so she eased out of bed, padded over to her suitcase and snatched out her black bikini, changing quickly, and then slipped out of the bedroom, quietly. Scully had been lusting after this pool out back since she and Mulder had arrived. She walked down the stairs and strolled through the living room, barefoot, glancing at the clock on the wall. 7:30am.

As she slid the sliding glass door open, the already warm air breezed in her face. Scully smiled slightly. Twenty-four hours since they'd left Washington and already things were perfect. Despite her minor breakdown last night, things were going remarkably.

She realized as she dipped her toe into the surprisingly warm water that she's forgotten in towel. Oh well, she thought to herself. Mulder would grab one when he woke up.

Deciding that the water was an acceptable temperature, Scully jumped in, feeling the water ripple through her hair as she glided herself slowly under water, enjoying every moment of the sweet submersion. It'd been a long time since she'd been in a pool. She felt giddy, like a child on Christmas morning. Scully was certainly the daughter of a sailor, with her love of the water.

Finally reaching the surface, she realized what else made her giddy like a kid at Christmas. The sweet, torturous anticipation of what was to come, physically, with her and her partner. Scully shivered delightfully at the thought of the notion. It had to be soon. Would it be tonight?

Would he come downstairs and take her right there in the pool? Would it be soft and slow and sensual? Or would it be urgent and lustful and naughty? She hoped all of the above would come true. At this point the possibilities were endless and she was fully intent on exploring them all.

Upstairs, Mulder stirred in the bed, reaching for the redhead that was nowhere to be found. He opened his eyes, grumbling at the loss. He sat up and replayed last night in his head. Was it a dream? Did Scully really say she loved him? And where the hell did she run off to? His eyes surveyed the room, in search of clues to her whereabouts. He spied Scully's clothing on the floor in a pile and an open suitcase.

As if to answer his question, he heard a splash out back. The pool. Scully had been talking about taking a morning dip. He may just have to join her. The thought of Scully in a little tiny ass bikini was kerosene to the fire of his morning erection he was inevitably sporting.

Mulder stretched one final time, glad the kinks were out of his shoulders, and got out of bed. He brushed his teeth and changed into swim trunks. He took one quick glance at himself before heading downstairs. His hair was all over the damn place, but it'd have to do. He'd be getting it wet in the pool anyway.

Mulder bounded down the stairs, taking them two at a time. His lengthy strides came to a screeching halt as he came into the living room and saw out the sliding glass doors to the beautiful creature on the poolside.

Scully had gotten out of the pool. Her back was to the door, and she was arching her back, stretching her shoulders, wringing out her wet hair. Her bikini was certainly tiny. Beyond Mulder's wildest dreams. The bottom was a tiny little black scoop bottom that clung to her ass perfectly. Inches up, he could see her tattoo on the small of her back. He winced at the thought of Ed Jerse as his eyes continued their feast. The top was a halter but he couldn't tell much more about it because her back was facing him.

He was taken aback by the perfection he was seeing. There were not enough thoughts in the world of FBI field manuals and dead grandmothers to make his persistent erection quell.

"Jesus," he whispered. He had nine more days left of this glorious sight, and if he behaved and played nicely, hopefully a lot longer than nine days.

As if she sensed someone there, Scully turned around, slowly. When she was completely facing Mulder, her eyes locked on his. He swore a saw a smirk on her face. She walked up to the door, slid it open, and poked her head inside.

"Mornin," he said, almost sighing

"Good morning yourself, Mulder," Scully said, chuckling and eyeing his now noticeable erection. "Hey can you grab me a towel, I forgot one when I came down here."

"Sure Scully," he said, as he spun on his heel, off to go get towels.

Scully slid the door closed and hopped back in the pool, quite pleased with herself. Suddenly the idea of him taking her in the pool was quite real, and quite arousing.

Just then, Mulder slipped out the door, plopping two towels on a nearby chair, and took a running jump into the pool, screeching, "Cannonball!" as he made a big splash. Scully giggled, wiping the water that had splashed in her face out of her eyes.

For a moment they just stood there, distanced, looking each other for what seemed like an eternity, not sure if it was nerves of what was to come, or just getting used to the newness of the whole thing that was happening between them.

Finally, Mulder broke the silence.

"C'mere Scully," he said breathlessly.

She waded to him and he met her half way, as if there were some magnetic force between them, wrapping his arms around her bare waist, and nuzzling her neck.

"I can't believe this is real," she whispered into his ear, as she leaned into his embrace.

"Me either," he murmured into her neck, kissing her there.

Scully shivered at the touch of his lips, feeling the distinct urge to pin him against the side of the pool and have her way with him. She put her hands on his face, pulling his face to hers, kissing him with as much passion as she had boiling inside her. He returned the kiss, moving his arms down to her thighs, pulling them up as her groin flew to his, feet off the ground. Scully gasped at the contact, wrapping her legs around his waist in response. As he snaked his arms around her lower back, he began to drift towards the side of the pool, not once breaking their kiss.

She was weightless in the water. Scully felt so damn good this close to him. He had her backed against the side of the pool, their hands roaming like teenagers, until Scully finally broke their contact. Placing her hands back to his face she looked him in the eye. His eyes were dark with arousal, confirmed by a bulge in his trunks that was pressing directly between her legs. They were both breathing heavy and Scully moaned audibly as Mulder thrust his hips just once in that general direction, indicating just how much he wanted her.

"Jesus, Mulder," she gasped, trying to regain control of the situation. It was obvious where this was heading.

"Scully if you want me to stop, you better tell me now because it's only going to be harder for me the longer we go at this," he said breathlessly.

"I want you to stop," she said. "But only because I want to talk this out first."

"Okay," he said, his groin aching in disappointment, but understanding completely in his heart. God he loved this woman.

"Let's get out of the pool," she said, slicking back a stray, wet lock of his hair that has fallen in his eyes. "I'll make breakfast, and we can talk."

He kissed her lips in agreement and let go of her. As Scully's feet touched the bottom of the pool, she bent her knees, sliding under water once more to slick her hair back. As they got out of the pool, Mulder grabbed the towels, tossing one to Scully, and keeping the other for himself. They toweled off and ventured inside in search of breakfast.

In the kitchen, Scully began to make breakfast. Mulder insisted on helping but she wasn't having any of it.

"Sit," she instructed. "You made dinner last night, now I am making breakfast this morning."

"Fine, have it your way," he sighed in mock defeat, sitting at the table, watching her as she moved efficiently in the kitchen, methodologically cracking eggs and tossing the shells.

"How do you like your eggs?" she inquired.

"However you do yours is fine," he said.

"Over easy okay with you?" Scully returned.

"You could be making a shit sandwich Scully, and I wouldn't care because you're doing it in that tiny ass little bikini," he said.

"A shit sandwich, Mulder?" she asked, wryly.

"I'm sorry," Mulder apologized. "You're expecting me to make coherent thoughts when I just can't when I've got you to look at."

Scully blushed then, not knowing what to say. She'd never really considered herself the type Mulder would find beautiful, considering his taste in adult videos, and all of the leggy Phoebe Greenes out there in the world. It was going to take some getting used to, accepting that she made him feel the same way she did for him.

But it was a good thing, nevertheless.

She was lost in her thoughts about what to say to Mulder as she finished making their breakfast. There was so much to be said, and she wanted to say everything just right.

Turning off the burner she was using, Scully slipped the eggs on two plates, next to the toast she'd made and fresh star fruit Mulder had picked up at the grocery store yesterday. With a plate in either hand, she headed to the table, placing a plate in front of her partner who was also lost in translation. She looked down to follow his gaze, and blushed again, realizing he was starting at her breasts which were pushed together as she leaned forward to set his plate in front of him.

"Mulder!" she exclaimed.

It was his turn to blush. "Sorry Scully," he said sheepishly.

"It's okay," Scully chucked, sitting down finally. "I want to start our conversation, it's important to me that you don't interrupt. You'll get your chance when I am finished."

He shot her a quizzical look. Realizing her unintended harshness, she explained herself. "Mulder there is so much to say and I've been working up to this for awhile, and I just want to make sure I do this right."

Mulder smiled then, understanding. "Okay Scully. I ask for the same favor when it's my turn."

"Absolutely." Taking a deep breath, she began her monologue she'd wanted to spill out since the beginning of time, it seemed.

"In life, everything has been black and white to me. I make sense of things from a scientific perspective, even when it comes to matters of the heart. It's been my savior, my explanation for everything, so much that it became a prayer for comfort almost. Rational thought is safe and logical. I always thought it minimized my risk of getting hurt."

She paused for a moment, collecting her thoughts, and then continued, staring into her coffee cup. "Since I've met you, my scientific reasoning went sort of out the window, but not in a bad way. I've seen things I cannot explain with science. But more importantly, there isn't a scientific method in the world that could depict what it is that's going on inside my heart."

"I was scared at first, feeling how I do for you. I knew it was unorthodox, not by the book, not like me. But as time passes, it gets clearer and clearer by the moment, that this *is* me, that you're it for me."

Scully looked up at Mulder, her eyes locking with his. "I'm abandoning science, in this instance, and leaping, Mulder. I don't do this ever, but I am today. I'm giving you everything I have, not because I feel obligated in some way, but because I *want* to. I've never wanted to put myself out on the line like that. But you're worth it to me."

Tears filled in her eyes and she didn't bother trying to hide them this time. "I love you Fox Mulder. I love you so much."

Wordlessly, Scully rose from her seat and strode towards Mulder. As if he predicted what she was going to do, he scooted his chair out so that she could sit in his lap. She sat down in his lap and clung to him with all of her might, burying her face into the crook of his neck, letting the tears go this time.

He stroked her hair softly in assurance. "I love you back, Dana Scully," he said softly. "There never could be anyone else."

She wiped her tears on his neck, inhaling deeply, taking in the scent that was undeniably Fox Mulder, the man she loved so much. "You've turned me into a mess g-man," she chuckled, looking at him.

She kissed him quickly on the cheek and locked eyes with him for just a moment, hoping her eyes screamed what she was feeling at the moment, and then returned to her side of the table.

"Quid pro quo, Mulder," Scully said, picking up her fork. "Your turn."

Mulder opened his mouth to speak, and then changed his mind, pausing to collect his thoughts. After a few moments, he finally spoke.

"Scully, like you I want to say this just right, because I feel like you deserve at least that much. This whole trip I'd planned to tell you somehow, I just didn't know how to. I felt like I was given this opportunity by coming out here with you. I think last night happened out of complete desperation on my part, because I thought you loved someone else. Looking back though, I think it unfolded perfectly."

He ceased talking for a moment, taking a sip of juice, then continued.

"I never thought in my life there would be anyone or anything more important to me than Sam or the truth, but since you've been with the X-Files, we've shared this quest, and looking back I see all that we've lost, and it makes me want to settle. To seize what life we have left and make the most of it. What I feel for you isn't some temporary thing. It's the real deal; it's been the real deal since you walked into my office that very first day."

Mulder looked at her, smiling slightly. "I know it sounds cheesy Scully, but you make me want to be a better man. You make me feel things I never thought I'd feel again. I love everything about you... how you are so set in your ways, how you can do a gruesome autopsy and go eat lunch afterwards, how your one eyebrow cocks when you question anything I have to say, for your rice-cream tofutti dreamcicles, everything, ever little quirk. To me, you are perfect."

Scully smiled at him, teary-eyed again. "I love you. I can't believe this came up so early in the trip. I thought was going to stew about this for days until I'd worked up enough courage to finally tell you."

"Well, Scully, now we have nine days of just us, getting to know each other in ways we didn't quite know each other," Mulder said, smiling almost wickedly.

Scully shivered at the thought of what exactly that not-so-cryptic last comment entailed.

"But all good things to those who wait, Dr. Scully," he said with a grin. "I've got plans for this evening."

She felt disappointed for a moment. Checking the clock on the wall, and realizing it wasn't quite nine yet, she sighed, knowing that the ache between her thighs was going to have to wait another twelve hours at least.

"Mulder," she said, almost pleading. "We don't have to wait, you know. I mean, not on account of me, I'm ready to...you know."

Getting up and grabbing his plate and hers, he responded, "Ahh but Scully, isn't timing everything?"

With that, he wandered into the kitchen, leaving her to sulk in her own thoughts.

"Not when you're so unbelievably turned on that you want to combust," she grumbled under her breath, getting up from the table.

"What was that?" he called from the kitchen.

Scully giggled quietly. Damn. He'd heard her.

"Nothing Mulder."

She began her journey to the staircase, as it was time to head upstairs to shower. Her journey was interrupted by two strong arms briskly wrapping around her waist.

"Oh!" she cried out in surprise, as he pulled her against him, feeling his firm erection right at her ass.

"Unbelievably turned on huh, Scully?" his voice raspy in her ear. "Don't you feel what you're doing to me?"

Scully was robbed of any sensible vocabulary at that point. All her nerve endings were turned up, and ultra charged. She could feel his breath on her neck, the outline of his hardness nestled between her ass cheeks, and his hands, beginning to roam her midsection roughly.

"Umm," was all she could muster at that point.

Mulder moved one hand deliberately to her left breast, taking no time to roll her nipple through her swim suit. Scully moaned audibly at his touch. It'd been so long since she'd been touched like this, she was positive she was going to come just like this.

"You have no idea how much I want to take you right here Scully," his voice just above a whisper, and almost harsh with arousal. His other hand slipped immediately into her swimsuit bottom and right into her already soaking wet folds, swirling his fingers until he found her center, wasting no time at all. He spoke again, his arousal permeating from his being. "You have no idea what it's like to have wanted to touch you like this for so many years, and then being able to. It's taking every ounce of willpower I have not to fuck you right here on this staircase and make you see stars."

Scully cried out at his touch, her breathing ragged, as she moved her hips in rhythm with his fingers as they circled her clit with just enough pressure to bring her to the edge of an orgasm rather quickly. She wanted to melt into a pool of liquid right there on the floor, at his honest words, how raw and incredibly sexy it was that he was talking to her in such a manner.

Sensing her release on the horizon, Mulder immediately halted his actions and hissing directly into her ear, "But you deserve so much more than that for our first time Scully, I've had seven years to think about this, about how I want to do it."

With that he removed his hands from her, slapped her ass playfully, and said cheerfully, "Get up in the shower while I finish these dishes... I wanna go drive the Jeep today!"

He walked off back to the kitchen, leaving Scully in silence, in complete agony that was borderline painful. She considered going into the kitchen after him. That was quite a mean thing of him to do and at this point she was not above begging. However, she'd play at his little game and get him back later.

Scully padded up the stairs, going for the shower for real this time. She decided to play coy and leave the door open to the bedroom and the bathroom as she stripped down. She took extra time picking out her outfit, stripping down. That way if Mulder happened to walk in, he'd see exactly what he was missing.

However, Mulder never made it up there in time to catch her red-handed, which was probably for the best. She stepped in the shower, turned on the water, letting the warm spray soak her hair and the rest of her body. As she showered, her mind replayed the scenarios of the day so far. She shuddered at the thought of their encounter in the pool. There was such unresolved sexual tension between them for so many years now; she was scared that resolving it might send her into cardiac arrest. She couldn't remember wanting anything so badly in all of her life.

But it wasn't even about the sex. It was him. She loved this man with every fiber of her being. They'd waited so long, but it was like all the pain an agony was totally worth it because of what she was feeling now. She felt like a teenager. Completely wild and uninhibited, which normally scared her to feel that way. But now, she was completely captivated by it.


	7. Chapter 7

Who I am now

Is who I wanted to be

And now that we're together

I'm stronger than ever

I'm happy and free

Oh it's a beautiful thing

Don't think I can keep it all in

And if you ask me why I've changed

All I gotta do is say your sweet name

It's your love

Just does something to me

Sends a shock right through me

I can't get enough

And if you wonder

'Bout the spell I'm under

It's your love

"It's Your Love", ~Tim McGraw & Faith Hill

**Chapter 7**

Once the pair was both completely ready, they set off in the Jeep in exploration of the island. Mulder had a loose itinerary in mind, and Scully gladly let him take the lead on this one.

They lunched somewhat late, in town at a native restaurant and spent the rest of the afternoon, into the evening cruising around the island, stopping here and there to check out some sights.

The day had going rather well, everything was so natural. When walking together, their hands immediately laced together; they gazed adoringly into each other's eyes as they sat over lunch, chatting about anything and everything.

It was around 8pm and it was almost completely dark out. Scully had thought they were on their way back to the villa, when suddenly, Mulder made a right hand turn on a dirt path that seemed to lead them nowhere but into an endless jungle.

"Mulder, where are we going?" she asked quizzically, touching his leg.

"It's a surprise, Scully," he answered, paying close attention to the road ahead. "Let's just hope I can find it... it got darker earlier than I'd expected."

Scully leaned back into her seat as the ride suddenly became bumpy. She wondered where on earth he could be taking her and when he had time to plan this little outing. Had he planned it before they'd left? He had to have. It didn't make chronological sense any other way.

Finally, the Jeep came to a halt, stirring Scully from her reverie. She looked around to see that although they were parked in the tree line, there was a clearing just ahead.

Mulder reached in the back seat and grabbed a grocery bag full of items Scully couldn't quite identify in the darkness, along with what looked like a blanket or beach towel. Hmm, why hadn't she noticed those items before?

They got exited the vehicle and Mulder came immediately to her side, placing his free hand in hers.

"Come on," he urged quietly.

As he tugged her arm in a forward direction, Scully looked around to try to figure out where he was taking her. After they'd walked about fifty meters, she stopped dead in her tracks and gasped.

"Mulder!" she breathed. "It's gorgeous out here!"

The clearing had turned out to be a cliff, almost as if they were up on top of a mountain. As they'd left the tree line the sky was open and filled with stars. Looking straight out, all she could see the faint outline of the horizon and of the sea. All she could here was the distant lapping of the waves as they crashed softly into the shore that was far below them. The moon was out and provided a good bit of light.

Wordlessly, Mulder sat the items he was carrying on the ground beside a large piece of what appeared to be a log or driftwood of some sort, perfect for sitting on. In front of it was a circle of stones, for building a fire.

Mulder did just that. In the grocery bag was the articles necessary to staring a fire. Scully watched as the man she loved so much kneeled and methodologically started the fire. When he was finished and the small flames began to dance softly where they were, he spread out the blanket in front of the fire, careful not to get too close. When he was finished, he stood up and turned around, looking at his partner.

Scully's heart melted completely. She had tears in her eyes, and, without a sound, strode over to him, wrapping her arms around his waist, laying her head on his chest.

"Thank you," she murmured into him. "This is so perfect."

"I was hoping you'd like it up here," he said quietly.

She looked up at him, bringing her hand to his cheek. "I love you so much," she whispered, not really sure why she was whispering. It just felt appropriate.

He smiled, nuzzling her hand. "I love you too baby," he said, almost shyly as he'd dropped in that term of endearment. "Let's sit."

Mulder sat down first on the blanket, resting his back against the log, and spreading his legs, inviting Scully to sit there. She kindly obliged, and leaned back into him, her head underneath his chin, as his hands lightly stroked her biceps.

The two lay there, talking quietly about childhood stories, fears, dreams, and silly little quirks about themselves. It was nice getting to know each other on such a personal and intimate level they'd never reached before.

Their conversation began to die down until finally they were silent, Scully wrapped in his arms, both of them staring up at the stars and listening to the quiet song of the sea as the fire died down and extinguished finally.

Finally, it was Mulder who spoke. "This feels amazing, Dana," casually using her first name and liking the way it rolled off of his tongue.

"What is amazing...Fox?" she said, returning the favor of the first name, but stifling a giggle. It still felt funny sometimes.

"Being able to hold you like this, touch you like this," he answered. "It's all I've ever dreamed of these past few years."

Scully hadn't noticed, but his hand had slipped carelessly under her shirt, caressing her stomach. Suddenly, her nerve endings were all up. She could feel his breath hot on her neck, and she began to feel the fire of arousal low in her belly, as the wetness flooded between her legs.

Her breath caught in her throat and at that moment she'd lost most of her motor functions it seemed. Her nipples hardened behind her shirt and she closed her eyes, realizing it was slowly approaching to be that time they'd all be waiting for.

Regaining some ability to move, she turned around in his embrace, straddling him. Her groin was positioned right with his as she wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him passionately. Mulder's arms snaked around her back instantly, his hands roaming up and down it. Scully was unconscious rocking her hips slowly against his as they kissed, making almost mewling noises in the back of her throat.

Several moments later Mulder broke the kiss, resting his forehead against hers. His breathing was ragged and his hardness was evident to both of them.

"Scully," he began, his arousal clear in his voice.

She put her index finger on his lips, shushing him.

"I want you," she said, almost moaning.

Mulder's heart raced. He'd been dying to hear those very words from her for so long.

"Not here though," she continued in a whisper. "I want to go back to the villa."

At that point he would have done anything for her. Whatever she wanted.

They leaped up collectively, their gazes not breaking. He grabbed her hand and they broke out into a near sprint to the Jeep, forgetting the blanket and supplies they'd brought with them.

When they reached the Jeep he opened up her door for her and raced over to his side. She'd barely shut her door when he'd started the SUV and took off.

"How far are we from the villa?" she asked breathily.

"About fifteen minutes, maybe less if I can get us out of here quickly," he said as he put his free arm around her.

She casually slid her hand onto his upper thigh, smoothing her hand there, dangerously close to his arousal.

Mulder sucked in his breath has he hastily navigated the terrain.

After what seemed like an eternity, they'd finally reached the main road they'd turned off of. He floored it, the gas pedal hitting the floor as the Jeep zipped down the freeway, shifting into second gear, then to third. The ride was silent; both of them left to their imaginations what was to come.

The ride back was excruciatingly long, but finally they'd reached the turn to pull into the driveway. Once they were there, he threw the Jeep into park, put on the emergency break. Instead of leaping out of the car, however, they both just sat there, breathing heavily until Scully looked over at Mulder.

He looked at her finally, and she gasped as she saw the desire, dark in his eyes. At that moment she saw exactly how much he wanted her and she felt the tingling directly at her center.

"Let's go inside Scully," he said finally, touching her hand.

"Yeah," she breathed in agreement, her flesh burning at his touch.

Mulder and Scully wordlessly vacated the vehicle, heading inside. Scully couldn't remember if she shut her side of the car door and then realized she didn't even care. The whole world could be ending right now and nothing was going to stop this from happening. Not Cigarette Smoking Man, not the FBI, not little grey men, not Bill Scully, not a soul.

It seemed like ages before they got inside the house, but they finally did. Inside, it was dark, and eerily quiet. It seemed there were static in the air. Scully's heart was racing; she could feel it pulse as if it were actually out loud.

She jumped as she heard the loud crash of Mulder tossing the car keys on the kitchen counter. Her senses were in overdrive. Scully couldn't take it any more.

Somehow reading her mind, Mulder grabbed her, almost with force, her groin hit against his firmly and she opened her mouth to cry out at the intense pleasure of his rock solid erection that had raked over her center, causing her vision to blur slightly, but his mouth was already at her mouth, kissing her there. Before, their kisses were always sweet and slow, sometimes playful. But now there was a sense of urgency, their teeth knocking and tongues dancing wildly like the sun would not rise in the morning.

Scully reached down to feel his length outside his pants, and he froze, groaning loudly in her mouth. She began stroking him firmly, one hand on his length and the other cupping underneath where his balls were.

"Scu...Scully," Mulder sputtered, breathing heavily. In the darkness, she smiled wickedly, thinking of his mean little trick he played on her this morning.

Payback's a bitch, she thought as she roughly nipped at his full bottom lip with her teeth and squeezing his hardness, causing him to growl with pleasure that was borderline painful.

Suddenly he grabbed her wrists roughly, causing her ministrations to come to a halt.

"What's wrong Mulder?" Scully asked sweetly. "Doesn't it feel good?"

"You know exactly what you're doing," he growled. "If you don't stop now we're not going to make it upstairs."

She let go of him reluctantly, feeling like they were more or less even. Scully kissed him softly on the lips.

"C'mon baby, let's go upstairs," she said tenderly, tugging his hand.

Despite his near-painful arousal, Mulder was nearly overcome with emotion at that moment. He loved this woman so much. He planned on showing her just how much tonight, and hopefully for the rest of their lives.

Hand-in-hand, the pair made the voyage up the stairs to the bedroom, their thoughts swimming. Once in the room, Mulder closed the door. He heard the snick of a match and saw a spark of light around Scully as she lit two candles on the dresser.

They stood there in the dimly lit room, several feet away from each other. Their eyes met and Scully smiled shyly at him, which melted Mulder's heart. Leave it to his partner to get bashful on him now.

He reached where she was standing in two strides and pulled her into an embrace. She closed her eyes as her head met his chest. She inhaled deeply, breathing in the masculine, wonderful smell that was undeniably Fox Mulder. This was finally happening. All the pain they'd felt in the past... Scully's abduction, Samantha, losing parents, siblings, Emily, the cancer... it was all melting away somehow.

A single tear slid down her cheek as she realized this. The pain they'd experienced together and individually was escaping them as they were together, reinforcing how right everything felt between them. Every moment in their life, every heartache, every joy, every decision, all led them here, to this paradise, to this room, to this moment.

Mulder took a finger to Scully's chin, tilting her head upwards to meet his eye. He was surprised to see her tears.

"What is it Scully?" he asked, his voice filled with concern.

"Nothing's wrong," she assured him, wiping the tears away quickly. "I love you so much; I just can't believe this is finally happening."

"Well believe it partner," he said, as his lips captured hers. Her emotions quelled as she felt the heat rise in her, spreading all over her body.

Breaking the kiss, Mulder lowered his arms to take off his shirt when Scully stopped him. He looked at her puzzled.

"No, let me," she breathed.

She slipped his shirt over his head and tossed it carelessly onto the floor. Her hands went immediately to his chest, running her hands over his warm flesh, sighing loudly at the contact.

Mulder stopped her act, sliding her shirt up over her head and tossed it away, leaving Scully clad only in her bra and skirt. He placed a chaste kiss between her breasts as he reached around and unsnapped her bra and let it fall to the floor.

He paused to take in the sight of her perfect breasts. Mulder smiled as he leaned his head down once again, taking a single nipple into his mouth and began to suck gently, as he swirled his tongue around it. Scully's head lulled back as she began to moan at the contact.

Without breaking contact with her breasts, Mulder moved his hands to the back of her skirt, unhooking it and letting it fall in a pool around her feet. His mouth left her breasts, moving upwards to her neck, as his hands went on her ass. His was kissing this spot on her neck that was driving her wild, where her neck met her shoulder.

Pushing him away, she said, "Mulder you're driving me insane!"

He chuckled softly, kissing her lips. "That's the point."

Wordlessly, Scully unfastened his pants, and pulled them down to his ankles. He knowingly stepped out of them and kicked them aside. He stood before her in only a set of tight fitting grey boxer-briefs that proudly displayed his rather large erection.

Beating her to the punch, he hooked his fingers in the waistband of her lacy black panties, and swiftly pulled them down.

"These are nice," he growled with desire. "But they have got to go."

His eyes ran over her naked body, taking in the beauty. He saw her beautiful full breasts, her taut, flat torso, leading all the way down to her apex where... wait... what was that Mulder saw? Scully had nothing there at all... perfectly waxed! This was a surprise to Mulder, not to mention a huge turn on.

Hearing his gasp, it was Scully's turn to chuckle. "It's called a Brazilian wax, Mulder."

"Whatever it's called, it's fucking hot," he said, placing his hands on her hips and guiding her towards the bed.

As the backs of her knees came in contact with the bed, she fell back onto it, as Mulder pushed her back so her hips were at the edge of the bed but she was laying down, propping herself up on her elbows to see what was next.

He kneeled down, pulling her thighs over his shoulders, edging his head right between her legs. Scully cried out, even at no contact, knowing exactly what he was going to do next.

His head hovered right at her apex, his mouth just millimeters away from her soaking wet folds. His breath was tickling her center. He remained there for several moments until his tongue darted out of his mouth and took one light swipe inside her.

"Mulder, please!" she cried out.

Without a word, he moved his head forward, his mouth meeting her center full on, swirling his tongue around her clit, sucking it in his mouth.

In response, Scully yelped in pleasure, grabbing his hair with her hands, chanting his name over and over again through gritted teeth.

He sent her over the edge as he did this thing with his mouth where he was able to drive his tongue inside her as he still continued to suck her clit. One hand held her hips down that were unconsciously grinding into his face, while his other hand reached up to tease a nipple.

Scully, fists balling the sheets up, writhing in ecstasy, cried out as she was on the edge of an orgasm. "Mulder I'm going to come, I'm going to come!"

Mulder gave her clit one firm suckle and it sent her over the edge. She screamed as her inside walls began to pulse. His tongue danced inside her a few more seconds as she came down from oblivion.

"OhGodOhGodOhhhhhhhhhhh!" she cried out.

Scully was sure she'd passed out from complete and utter pleasure. She looked up at him, stretched out her arms and said, "Come here."

Mulder obliged, crawling towards her on the bed, as she scooted herself back a bit further. She wrapped her arms around him, pulling him on top of her completely.

"That was amazing," she whispered, still panting a bit.

Mulder smirked in response.

Without warning, Scully hooked her ankle around the back of his knee and thrust her hip into him, causing them to roll over, switching sides so she was on top.

Mulder looked bewildered, his mouth hanging open. "What the-" he started.

It was Scully's turn to smirk. "Shhh," she shushed him. "Let me."

She descended down his waist, showering his torso with hot, wet kisses. When she reached his nether-regions, where his pubic hair gave way to his erection, she stopped, and looked up at him.

He was propped up on his elbows, looking back at her, wide-eyed and breathing heavy with anticipation. His eyes were dark with arousal and she could see exactly how much he wanted her just looking at him.

Grabbing a hold of his cock with her hand, she smirked as Mulder sucked in his breath at the contact. Wordlessly, she took him into her mouth, using her free hand to cup his balls.

"Jesus Scully!" he hissed, his hands moving to her hair. Her mouth felt amazing on him, and it was an unbelievable dream come true. He couldn't count the number times he'd imagined those full lips around his cock. And now here they were.

Her head began to bob up and down his length, alternating with sucking and licking. Mulder began to partially lose consciousness. He was drunk with pleasure, and after a few moments, he realized he had to stop her or this was going to be all over too soon.

"Scully," he croaked. "Your mouth feels amazing but this is going to be over very early."

She slowly eased up her ministrations, dragging her mouth slowly up his length before finally releasing him from her mouth.

Scully stood there on all fours, motionless, looking at him with this, "What next?" look on her face. Mulder reached out, pulling her forward, to his mouth, kissing her as her wetness sat against his hardness. Unconsciously her hips began to slowly grind into his as they kissed.

She broke the kiss, her breathing ragged. "Mulder please," she whispered. "I don't want to wait anymore."

Mulder's heart raced. He'd been waiting for this exact moment for several years now, and here it was.

Placing his hands on her shoulders, he pushed her gently to the side, rolling on top of her. He looked down at her, her eyes blue and wild, her hair spread out like fire on the pillow, and her curves lit in all the right places in the candlelight.

"You're so beautiful, Dana," he said, as he positioned himself at her center.

She reached down between them and guided his head inside her. Wordlessly, Mulder thrust once, and he was buried deep inside her, both of them crying out at the sensation.

She was so wet and hot and tight around him, he wanted to come for days just thinking about the sensation. He was so big he filled her to the brim.

For a few moments they lay there, motionless, becoming familiar with their bodies joined, finally. Their gazes were locked and they silently communicated this way.

Sensing they were both ready, he began thrusting his hips into, his cock bumping her cervix as she began to moan with pleasure.

He moved his lips to her neck, kissing and nipping there, planting kisses on her collarbone and throat as she chanted his name over and over.

"Oh God...Jesus Mulderrrrrrrr," Scully cried out as she began meeting each of his thrusts, quickening the pace. "I'm so fullllllllll..."

Mulder sensed that neither of them was going to last much longer, feeling Scully's walls tighten around him and sensing his own release very near.

"Scully, I'm close, baby," he said with a grunt.

"Just don't stop, please...so close," she sputtered, her hips bucking wildly, the sheets balled up in her fists.

About a half dozen more thrusts and Scully cried out sharply in oblivion, as her orgasm crashed like white-hot lightening. She was moaning incoherent words, as she rode out the waves of her orgasm. Not too long after, Mulder cried out, "Scullyyyyyyyy!" as he came hard inside of her.

As they both came down from their orgasms, they lay there in silence, listening to their breathing come back to normal. He laid his head on her chest, hearing the pitter-patter of her heart.

It was Scully who spoke first.

"That was...amazing, Mulder," she breathed.

He looked at her, grinning, and glad she enjoyed herself.

"I love you," he said.

Scully smiled, feeling for the first time ever, she was home. "I love you back."

They lay there in the stillness for a few moments longer, then Mulder got up, removing himself from her, both of them groaning at the loss. He padded into the bathroom to clean up a bit. She rolled out of bed to blow out the candles she'd lit, and slid open the door to the balcony, letting the ocean breeze blow in.

Scully returned to bed as Mulder was done in the bathroom. He slid under the covers next to her, grabbing her bare waist and pulling it towards him. She rolled over to face him, unable to wipe the cheesy grin off of her face. She touched his cheek and he nuzzled her hand.

She sighed contentedly and kissed his lips softly, and rolled back over.

"G'night darlin'," she said softly.

"Sweet dreams," he said, nuzzling her hair.


	8. Chapter 8

The dawn is breaking

A light shinin' through

You're barely waking

And I'm tangled up in you

~"Collide" - Howie Day

**Chapter 8**

Just after 4am, Scully awoke, her stomach growling. It had then occurred to her that neither of them had eaten. She untangled herself from Mulder's limbs, and threw on one of his oversized tee shirts before padding softly down the stairs.

Entering the kitchen, she opened the fridge. Finding nothing, she checked the freezer. Score! Mulder had bought a carton of ice cream when he'd gone to the store the first day.

She took it out and grabbed herself a spoon from the drawer, and wincing at the slamming sound the drawer unintentionally made when she shut it.

Moments later, she heard the familiar heavy footsteps that certainly belonged to none other than Fox Mulder, come down the stairs. She turned around and looked at him as he entered the kitchen, clad in just his boxer briefs, and giggled softly as she saw his messy hair and his sleepy eyes.

He kissed her lips, and looked over her shoulder and spied the ice cream she was attempting to hide from him.

"No need to hide it Scully, there's enough to share with the class!" he whined.

Scully spooned out a bite from the carton, offering it to him. He gladly accepted it, his lips wrapping around the spoon as he looked into her eyes.

"Mmm Scully," he mumbled, his mouth full of ice cream. "It's good."

She smiled at him, about to say something to him when he interrupted her.

"Hey!" he exclaimed suddenly. "What time is it?"

She checked the clock on the microwave. "About four-thirty. Why?"

He said nothing, but bolted up the stairs.

"Hmm," she wondered aloud as she continued her devouring of the carton of ice cream.

Several minutes later he returned to the kitchen, clad in his swim trunks and flip-flops, holding a large blanket.

"Scully, go put on your swimsuit! I have a surprise!" he said gleefully.

She wondered what he could have up his sleeve at this hour, but agreed, putting up the ice cream and heading up the bedroom. Once she was up there, she slid of Mulder's shirt, instantly missing the smell of him, as she slid on her bikini, wrapped her sarong around her waist, and slid on some flip-flops. Taking a quick glance in the mirror, she decided to toss her disheveled "sex hair" up into a messy top-knot. Once she was pleased, she headed downstairs.

She came down to find Mulder was sitting on the loveseat patiently waiting on her. She sat down in his lap and wrapped her arms around her neck, bringing his mouth to hers. She kissed him hard, not knowing where the sudden feeling came from, but not caring either. He of course obliged with as much intensity until she broke this kiss, nuzzling his nose.

"Mmm," he said happily. "What was that all about? Not that I am complaining at all."

"I just love that I can do that now, whenever I please," Scully said with a smile.

"C'mon Scully, we're gonna miss it!" he said, nudging her off him as he got up.

"Miss what?" she said. "It's still dark out!"

"Not for long!" he said, grabbing his stuff and her hand, pulling her out the patio door.

The walked silently, hand-in-hand, out back, past the pool. Scully had never noticed but the back yard was completely closed off by a tall brick wall that surrounded the whole place. It was covered in flora. They approached a butter-yellow painted wooden door. Mulder opened it and ushered her through.

Stepping through she realized she was on a long wooden deck-like walk-way. Looking forward, she saw that it led straight out to the beach.

"Oh Mulder!" she gasped.

He led her on down the walkway as it ended and they stepped down the steps at the end, and onto the sand. They were still several yards from the shore, but Mulder guided to the left a bit and a few yards closer to the shore. He stopped suddenly, letting go of her hand.

"Mulder, what are we doing?" she asked, as he laid out the blanket.

"Sit," he instructed, ignoring her question.

She sat, and he followed, sitting behind her and pulling her back into his arms, kissing her neck.

She giggled as she leaned into his embrace.

They were snuggled quiet for a while, until Mulder heard her sigh.

"What's wrong?" he said, slightly worried.

"Nothing at all," she returned. "This is so perfect. Everything."

"I know," he said. "I didn't think in a million years that this would ever happen, Scully."

"Me either," she admitted. "Hey what made you think I was in love with someone else?"

"Well, I think I was in denial that you could ever love me, first of all," Mulder said, wrapping his arms around her bare waist. "Then Padgett said that you were in love, and then the case was over, you hid out like every weekend. I guess I just assumed."

"Yeah, sorry about hiding out," she said sheepishly. "I didn't really know what else to do."

"About what?" he asked.

"Padgett really had his close to home," she began. "I hated it more than anything. I felt like all my secrets, my everything, was out there on the line and I hated it more than anything. I felt like it undermined my ability to be in control professionally as well as personally. I hated being out there on the line like that."

"So what?" Mulder said. "It's just me Scully."

"That's exactly it, though," she said. "When we were standing outside his jail cell and he told you I was already in love, I was so scared you'd realize what he and I both already knew. That I was in love with you."

She paused for a minute, looking out into the choppy sea.

"And after you found me in my apartment covered in my own blood, and I clung to you crying, I wanted to tell you then," she said. "But I was so scared Mulder."

"Of what?" he asked.

"Of you not loving me back," she said, with a twinge of sadness. "I was so scared of losing you Mulder that I was just going to keep it in and keep what we had and not risk losing it. So I hid out on the weekends after the Padgett case, hoping you'd forget about it and we could just pick up where we'd left off."

"So what prompted you to do something about it?" asked Mulder.

"When I won the trip here, I figured once I had you here, you couldn't run away," she chucked. "But really, I'd just gotten to the point, after hiding out for so long, that I'd missed you, and realized that what we could have if you did love me back outweighed my fears."

"Well," he said, kissing her ear. "I'm so glad you changed your mind."

"Me too," she said, her voice so low it was almost a whisper. "Me too."

She closed her eyes, enjoying his arms around her, and how it felt to just relax and let go. His nose was buried in her hair until she felt him still for a moment, then whisper into her ear, "Look out at the sea, Dana."

Scully opened her eyes as she saw the sun coming up just a bit out on the horizon. So that's what he so desperately wanted her to see. She silently thanked her growling belly for waking her up so they could experience this.

Truly he had opened her eyes up to a whole new world. Never in her life has she been so adored by another man. No strings attached, he loved her with every fiber of his being. He asked for nothing in return. He did it just because. Because it was the only thing he could do. It was like every decision, every heartache, every twist in the long road they'd traveled, led them to this island, this beach, watching the sunrise in each other's arms.

"Thank you Fox," she whispered.

He kissed her head in response. There was no need to explain. He already knew.

END!


End file.
